bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Pesto
|gender =Male |birth = |age =40s |job =Pizzeria Owner |family = (see Pesto Family) *Jimmy Pesto, Jr. (oldest son) *Andy and Ollie Pesto (youngest sons) |appearance =Sheesh! Cab, Bob? |last = |voice =Jay Johnston }} James "Jimmy" Poplopovich, Sr, better known as Jimmy Pesto, is the owner of Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria and is Bob's primary business rival. He is the main antagonist of the show. Jimmy is the father of Jimmy Pesto, Jr., Tina's primary love interest, and twin boys Andy & Ollie Pesto. In The Belchies it is implied he is divorced from his sons mother, stating "I thought you guys were with your mother", to the twins. In the episode Bad Tina one of the twins reaches into his back pack and says. "Cool! Mom packed me tampons for lunch!", but her name or appearance have yet to be heard or seen, respectively. Andy and Ollie have mentioned having an aunt but it is unclear whether it's his sister or their mother's. He is voiced by Jay Johnston. Profile Appearance In "The Fresh Princ-ipal" it is revealed that he wears underpants with an Italian flag design. He wears a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, brown pants and black shoes, He has a cleft chin, thick eyebrows and a brown pompadour. He is 6'2". Personality Jimmy serves as a foil to Bob; Whereas Bob is slovenly with a struggling business Jimmy is handsome and highly successful. However, while Bob is good man, husband and father whose restaurant produces good food, Jimmy is shown to be a deceitful (he changed his name to Pesto in order to sell an "authentic" Pizzeria) , negligent father and sexual deviant (it is implied he repeatedly uses prostitutes and visits a fetish club regularly), whose restaurant produces sub-par, even downright disgusting food. In the episode Sheesh! Cab, Bob?, Glitter, Marbles, and Cha-Cha reveal to Bob that Jimmy Pesto is a regular at a fetish club called the Desire Dungeon. His nickname is "Baby Num-Num" and is a 'Diaper Lover.' Jimmy Pesto has seen less prominence in Season 2 as a major character to the plot, but appears in Burgerboss when Bob tries to beat Jimmy's high score on a video game when he leaves the initials to say "BOBSUX". In Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks, Jimmy appears when he calls Bob to tell him that it was his parked car that Bob hit in the parking lot. While Bob doesn't want to sound irresponsible as a parent, he doesn't tell him that it was Tina driving the car, due to Jimmy interrupting him before he could even explain what happened. In Full Bars, Jimmy Pesto gives the trick-or-treating Belcher kids oyster crackers. In The Deepening he is seen attending the block meeting in Bob's Burgers. Another non-speaking appearance for Jimmy Pesto is in the final moments of Nude Beach where we see a shot of Jimmy inside his restaurant. Unlike Bob, who sells good food, Jimmy Pesto's food and restaurant have been described as subpar at best, as seen in multiple episodes such as Bob Day Afternoon, where Mickey describes Jimmy Pesto's pizza as the worst pizza he has ever had and Best Burger where Jimmy's Oregano Burger is received very poorly, and Bob's black garlic burger is incredibly well received. Jimmy Pesto has also been shown to be not above instigating Bob for the sole purpose of harassing him, as seen in episodes like Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks where he refuses to let Bob pay the cost of the damage done to his car because he's "poor" and tells him to "tell it to his insurance" when in reality he knew full well that Bob could cover the damage and continues to harass Bob about it at the end of the episode. Another good example is Burgerboss ''when Jimmy Pesto decides to spy on Bob from outside, and torment Bob with the old-school arcade game Burgerboss by writing the initials "BOBSUX" on the leader scoreboard to humiliate and torment Bob after scoring 317000 points, which would be equivalent to trolling if this act were done on an online game. Linda claims that Bob and Jimmy should "both grow up" when in reality the biggest reason for Bob's rivalry with Jimmy starting is because Jimmy won't stick to his own restaurant and business— whenever Bob tries to come up with a strategy to try to get more customers, Jimmy is always quick to spy on Bob and torment him about it just as soon after, as seen in Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial when Jimmy torments Bob for "not having a TV" and that it will only show the football game with players "that have British accents" and steals Bob's commercial and then tries to blame Bob for stealing his commercial. Relationships Relatives Jimmy Pesto, Jr. Jimmy Jr. is Jimmy's oldest son. Andy and Ollie Pesto Andy and Ollie are Jimmy's youngest sons. Appearances Season 1 * Sheesh! Cab, Bob? (first appearance in broadcast order) * Spaghetti Western & Meatballs (non speaking cameo) * Burger Wars (first appearance in production order) * Weekend at Mort's * Lobsterfest (non speaking cameo) Season 2 * The Belchies * Bob Day Afternoon * Burgerboss * Bad Tina Season 3 * Full Bars * The Deepening * Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks * Nude Beach (non speaking cameo) * Family Fracas * The Unnatural Season 4 * Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial * Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) (non speaking cameo) * World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) (non speaking cameo) Season 5 * Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl * Best Burger *The Runway Club *The Oeder Games Season 6 *The Land Ship *Pro Tiki/Con Tiki *Bye Bye Boo Boo *The Horse Rider-er *Glued, Where's My Bob? Season 7 *Teen-a Witch *They Serve Horses, Don't They? *A Few 'Gurt Men *Paraders of the Lost Float Season 8 *Brunchsquatch *The Bleakening, Part 1 *The Bleakening, Part 2 (appears on end credits sequence) *V for Valentine-detta (non-speaking cameo) *Are You There Bob? It's Me, Birthday Season 9 *Nightmare on Ocean Avenue Street *UFO No You Didn't *The Fresh Princ-ipal *What About Blob? *If You Love It So Much, Why Don't You Marionette? Season 10 *Drumforgiven Trivia *It is implied in "Bye Bye Boo Boo " that he is not even Italian. *Jimmy Pesto's first appearance was in ''Sheesh! Cab, Bob?, although this is going by broadcast order. In production order, he was given a proper introduction, along with his kids and Mr. Fischoeder in Burger War. *It is revealed in the episode Burger War that Jimmy's real last name is Poplopovich. In Bye Bye Boo Boo it is confirmed that Pesto is not Italian by birth and that he was inspired to become Italian after seeing Joe Piscopo in the movie Johnny Dangerously. It is also likely that he legally changed his name before his kids were born. This would explain why Pesto has only ever been used as the family's last name. However, Pesto's Kid Robot mini figure comes with a lifetime membership card for Desire Dungeon that lists his real name, along with his "Baby Num-Nums" nickname and Diaper Lover at the bottom. No such card has appeared in any episode of the show. *The name Poplopovich is a possible nod to Gregg Popovich, the coach of the San Antonio Spurs. *Jimmy Pesto appears in the reflection of the extermination van window in the opening for Season 3 onwards. *In some episodes, his name is just credited as "Jimmy" on the end credits. *In "Ex MachTina", Jimmy, Jr. sings "My mom's new friend Allen, he's okay," which again implies that Jimmy Pesto is divorced and his wife has moved on and is dating a man named Allen. *His last name 'Poplopovich' implies Russian heritage in Jimmy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Pesto Family Category:Villains